


Reminiscence, Prophecy and the Hereafter

by Liberty_Stewart



Category: One Tree Hill, Point Pleasant, The Secret Circle (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Stewart/pseuds/Liberty_Stewart
Summary: Finally fed up with the events during her stay in the beach town of Point Pleasant, Christina heads back to her home of New York City to confront her father to find out more about herself, and how the Devil's plans for armageddon is suppose to play out. Meanwhile Brooke Davis, Peyton Saywer, Rachel Gatina, Haley James, Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott find themselves mysteriously in Europe. What seems normal at first soon reveals itself stranger as they discover things both about themselves and the rest of the world.Despite being a crossover, this story is ultimately a love letter to the series Point Pleasant and its lead character Christina Nickson as this is her journey. As even gods and monsters have to learn about the true nature of good vs evil some way. Hope I can bring resolution to many of the loose ends of the series.





	1. Leaving Point Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For anyone who has seen the series Point Pleasant or The Secret Circle, this story takes place immediately where Point Pleasant left off as well as continue on The Secret Circle with some minor tweaks. The One Tree Hill characters timeline wise are between that 4 and a half years gap the series had between season 4 and season 5. I lost track of The Vampire Diaries somewhere around season 4 or 5, so picture it somewhere around there. 
> 
> A/N 2: This story is also a prequel to my other story "Worlds Beyond the Horizons" as I figure it would be better to start the saga from this point. Also if you want to avoid any spoilers, do not read the few chapters I have for that story. 
> 
> A/N 3: Thanks to my beta reader Cayteeeeeee over at fanfiction.net for going over this.

"Boyd was right, let's get this thing over with," Christina states. She uses her powers and initiate a powerful earthquake across the town.

Christina stands there casually calm as the house begins to shake around her. Judy and Meg are kneeling over Jesse's dead body until they feel the tremors too. They see every part of the house around them begin to shake.

"Please! You can stop this," Meg begs Christina.

The Kramer's home is close enough to the mainland that it's far away enough from where Christina has the epicenter of the quake be. Making sure she can walk away from the destruction.

Christina looks down at Jesse. "Someone took his 'get out of death free' card," she remarks noticing Jesse would have healed back from his injury by now.

Suddenly a sofa from the upper floor falls through the ceiling and lands right in front of Meg and her daughter Judy.

"Bye mom, bye sis," Christina says as large chunks of floorboards and furniture can be seen falling down in the room behind her.

Christina walks off casually as Meg and Judy stand where they are, afraid something might fall on top of them if they are to move.

"Ben!" Meg yells out as she can see her blind husband trying to make his way out of the kitchen. The two females exit the room.

Ben sees a figure in a white dress in his blurry vision. "Isabelle," he says as he believes the figure is his dead daughter.

The figure in his vision becomes more focused and it turns out it is Isabelle. "Daddy," she says with her hand out, trying to reach him. The ceiling above Ben is giving way and looks to be breaking apart any moment.

"I can see you," he tells her.

He moves towards where he sees Isabelle as the floor above him breaks open and the floorboards and a shelf just misses Ben by a foot. He puts his arms over his head in a defensive manner to protect his head then grabs the hand of his daughter once he reaches her. She smiles at him and then leads him out of the house. To anyone watching, Ben is holding onto nothing and is leading himself out of the house.

\-----

Over in the church where numerous people are held up, they feel the earthquake too. "The shaking, what does it mean?" Anne, the birth mother of Christina, asks.

Sheriff Logan Parker and his wife Sarah look around them as the ground underneath them shakes.

"It means we failed." Graham answers.

They just look at each other, then they look down at a priest who has a bullet in his shoulder after Sheriff Logan Parker shot him to disrupt a ritual sacrifice of seven civilians including Sarah.

\-----

Back over at the Kramer's home, Christina casually walks out of the front door and onto the walkway. An overhead beam is seen collapsing in front of the door way several yards behind Christina. She walks pass the white picket fence of the house with the front gate open then hears a voice.

"Christina," it says in a weak tone.

She looks down on the sand and sees Boyd rather bloodied on the ground a few feet from where she stands. "You did it baby," he compliments. "I could feel his death rattle from here."

"Oh well, he- he busted me up all right," referring to Jesse. He lifts up his forearm, not even being able to get his whole arm up. "Help me, would you?"

A small smirk begins to form on the corner of Christina's mouth. "Come on. Come on we can be in Manhattan by breakfast," Boyd tells her. "It's over Chris, we won."

"No, I won," Christina states quite proudly. She pauses for a bit before walking over Boyd's body and continuing on her way.

"That's my girl," Boyd says out loud.

A short while later Meg and Judy are helping Ben walk through the front yard of their wrecked home. He has his arm around each of their shoulders.

"We lost her," Judy states. "It's over."

"Not yet," Meg tells her rather optimistically. "Not as long as we're still alive. It's not over. We have to go after Christina, and if we save her, we can save ourselves."

"And if we can't save her, we kill the bitch," Judy finishes.

\-----

Morning arrives and the sun rises over the horizon on the New Jersey town of Point Pleasant. A boat is passing by near the lighthouse. Overhead the island the lighthouse is on is reduced to just a small strip of land, thinner than the lighthouse itself as it sits on top of a concrete foundation. There's a big gap of sea next to the lighthouse and then with equally thin pieces of land that can be seen in the distance, making any outline for the former town of Point Pleasant. Within the outline of these pieces of land is miles of sea where a lot of the town of Point Pleasant used to be located at.

Over on a shoreline, thousands of bird are migrating away from a area where the sea is crashing against bedrock.

Closer to the mainland of the former town, Boyd slowly but surely is making his way towards his car. His face, head and clothes are still bloodied from the injuries Jesse inflicted on him, but he has a relieved look on his face.

"The city. Take the long way. I want to enjoy the sights." The driver starts up the engine as Boyd lounges back on the seat with a delayed sigh of satisfaction.

"Yes sir. It's the dawn of a whole new day." The car drives off.

Christina is trekking on a road leaving the town. She realizes it's going to be a long trip, so she uses her powers again as hundreds of thousands of black birds gather in one large black mass in the sky behind her. Accompanying Christina as her personal entourage along for the trip.

\------

Police cruisers, firetrucks and ambulances are rushing down the highway towards the direction of Point Pleasant.

"Seriously an earthquake? In New Jersey? I thought earthquakes don't occur on this part of the country?" a firemen ask his colleague.

"I thought the same thing, but the whole town of Point Pleasant felt the earthquake and have the damaged buildings to prove it," another fireman on the rig replies.

The Firefighters are listening to the radio as they get closer to their destination. "Reports from sky copters have came in and has confirmed for those of you who felt it. A massive earthquake has just hit the Eastern seaboard. Among the locations devastated, none was hit harder than the beach side town of Point Pleasant where over 80 percent of New Jersey town now lies underwater."

The crew listened in astonishment with dropped jaws. "Holy moly. I thought earthquakes didn't hit this part of the country, let alone sink towns under the sea." the same firefighter comments.

The driver to one of the police cruisers near the front of the convey notices a large number of birds appearing in the sky as they get closer to their destination. "Hey Carl, any idea what's with all these birds?" the officer in the passenger seat asks.

"You know what they say about animals. They always flock away when the danger comes. There must have been a lot of birds at those beach towns," Carl answers.

"Who's that?" his partner besides him ask as he looks in the distance.

They see Christina in the distance walking on the side of the road. To them, she looks like just a normal girl trekking along the road.

"Maybe someone from the town." Officer Carl takes his radio with his other hand, and speaks into his radio. "Possible survivor of the earthquake on the side of the road leaving Point Pleasant. We're going to pick her up."

The police car slows down and drives onto the other lane of the road. They're not the least bit concerned about stopping on the other lane of the road seeing how no one but Christina is going the opposite direction as far as they can see. The rest of the rescue vehicles just continue to drive to their destination.

The police cruiser stops next to Christina, and officer Carl rolls down the driver seat window. "Do you need a ride young lady? We can drive you to the nearest town if you're heading somewhere." he asks while the other rescue vehicles pass by them in the background.

Christina looks at him casually. "I'll gladly take that ride."

Unexpectedly for the two officers, they are suddenly yank out of the car as the door to the other side of the police cruiser flies open. They land near the edge of the road opposite to Christina. Officer Carl hits the dirt on the side of the road while his partner lands on the pavement. Carl fell on his back while his partner is holding onto his head as it hit the pavement on landing.

Christina has the driver seat door fling open as she gets into the police car. Carl manages to raise up his torso to see Christina sitting in the driver seat of their cruiser. The officer pulls out his handgun. "Hey, step out of the vehicle," he orders from a sitting up position.

Christina isn't even looking at the officer as she buckles in her seatbelt while also extending her hand towards the officer. Again with an unexpectant yank, the handgun flies right out of Officer Carl's grasp and into Christina's hand.

"What the?" Carl says confused at what he just witness.

Carl then starts to feel his brain getting physically messed up as blood begins to flow down his eyes and nose. Carl collapses on the ground while Christina uses her powers to close the passenger seat door. She takes the police car off of neutral, making a screeching U-turn, taking off towards Manhattan.

The other officer holding his head manages to raise his head up and sees his partner lying on the ground with blood on his face. He radios it in. "Officer down, officer down. Our police vehicle has also been stolen."

\-----

In a black car taking a longer route to Manhattan, Boyd lounges back in the back seat with a smile on his face. The driver looks back at Boyd through the mirror. "Your wounds look to be all healed up boss. So what happened back there?"

"Something very important. All throughout the summer that girl was doing everything in her power to suppress her true self. I and others were able to get parts of her true nature to emerge from time to time, but the whole process was like watching Bruce Banner try his hardest to not turn into the Incredible Hulk.

However at last, Christina has finally embraced her true nature. The more of that part of her she taps into, the more powerful she gets. Difference between her and the Hulk is that while his strength increases, not only does all of Christina's powers get stronger, but she unlocks new powers as well."

"Sounds like a very powerful woman boss."

"You're watching the beginning of greatness. There's one more thing that makes her different from the Hulk. Hulk can power down and start back at zero as Banner again. Christina only ever powers up, never down. She only has the option to decide how hard she wants to hit, and last I saw her, she wasn't exactly in a happy mood."

\-----

Along a New Jersey highway, Christina's police cruiser is in high gear. Not too far behind her in the sky, is her entourage of birds now in more broken groups as some of them try to keep up with the police car. Christina looks off to the side and sees more beach side towns like the one she just left. She decides to spice up the landscape.

About a mile off the coast, winds begin picking up as the water underneath starts to form waves. Within seconds the winds pick up to high speeds while waves circling underneath are getting larger and larger. Shortly after the circling high speed winds connect with the circling large waves until a tornado begins to form. The tornado sucks up the large waves and carry them up along the tornado until they reach the clouds. Effectively turning the tornado into a water spout. The water spout went from being stationary to begin moving towards the shoreline.

Christina continues along the highway as behind her the water spout can now be seen moving on a path towards the beach side towns.

The sound of sirens then breaks Christina's tranquility. She looks to the side and sees another police car with sirens on driving towards her direction.

The female police officer in the driver seat of the other police car grabs her radio while she's eyeing the other cruiser Christina is in. She radios it in, "Deputy Henderson here, the missing police cruiser has been found around the area of Ocean Boulevard and Atlantic Avenue. About to confront suspect right now."

Once Henderson puts away the radio, the other female officer sitting next to her lets out a giggle. "So it's true, those two police officers did get their car stolen by a girl."

"Don't laugh, one of those guys is in the hospital," Henderson tells her partner. "He must've hit ground pretty hard to have sustained those injuries."

"Can I use the speakers for this one?"

"Knock yourself out," Henderson answers.

The female officer grabs the speaker phone from underneath the seat. She rolls down the window then talks through it. "You are in a stolen police cruiser. Pull over right now."

Christina looks back through the mirror. "A welcome committee? I might have some use for you guys."

Christina doesn't comply, so the female officer with the speaker decides to try again. The other police car drive closer to Christina. "This is the police, pull over right now. Failure to do so will result-" the two female officers all of a sudden act like they're in a trance.

"Turn that siren off," Christina says. Not sure if they actually heard her, so she uses her powers to manually get them to turn off the siren. "That's better."

\-----

15 minutes later

A police dispatch center is swamped with calls from all over the eastcoast.

"Yes we're aware that area has been hit. Rescue workers have already been sent to the location. You'll have to wait like everyone else," one of the dispatch crew tells a caller.

Across the room another dispatcher takes off his headset and taps his coworker on the shoulders. "Hey those two cops you sent to confront that woman who stole a police car, did you ever hear back from them?"

"Actually I haven't," a 3rd dispatcher beside him answers. "I'll check up on them right now." He dials in the number to the two officers' police radio. "Officer Henderson, Officer McKay, this is dispatch. Inform us what is your location. Officer Henderson, Officer McKay, this is dispatch, please respond."

He looks at his coworker, the 2nd dispatcher. "I'm not getting anything from them."

"They said they were around Ocean Boulevard and Atlantic Avenue," the 2nd dispatcher remembers. "Do you think they might have been caught in that tornado water spout thingy that ripped through that area?"

"It's possible."

An idea then hits the 2nd dispatcher, "Say, do you know if their cruiser had a tracker on it?"

"Good idea, I'll check right now." The 3rd dispatcher gets off his chair and heads over to the computer. He logs into the page that monitors police vehicles and types in the number of the car they were assigned.

"Good news, they turned on their tracker." He tells his coworker.

"Where are they?"

"Checking that right now." Dispatcher 3 zooms out on the map on the computer and sees where it is. "They're moving along route 36."

"What the heck?" Dispatch 2 gets off his chair and checks. He sees the vehicle's tracker tells them it indeed is moving along route 36. "What are they doing so far away?"

"Maybe they got their vehicle hijacked too?" Dispatcher 3 suggests.

"If that is the case, any ideas what we could even do about it besides sending another officer their way?"

"Zoom out some more," dispatcher 3 request. He looks at the areas on the map. "At their current direction, they'll be headed to Old Bridge Township soon. I know they have a SWAT team. Want to give them a call that two possibly stolen police cruisers are head their direction?"

"That does sound like a good idea," dispatcher 2 confirms.

\-----

**Point Pleasant**

Rescue workers are aiding citizens near the church area of Point Pleasant. Paramedics are wheeling the priest Sheriff Parker shot into the ambulance.

"Did you guys felt the earthquake?" one of the firefighters asks.

"Yeah we felt it," Sarah answers.

"You guys saw anything that might indicate it was something else?

"No we didn't see anything," Sheriff Parker replies back.

"Alright then," the firefighter steps away from the survivors and start walking the other direction.

More of the mainland side of the town is shown, as beside the church which maintains most of its integrity, are collapsed buildings, destroyed storefronts and numerous structures like electric posts fall over and landed on various cars and homes. The firefighter looks the opposite direction of the church. The devastation increases more as we see more infrastructures in worse and worse shape until it leads to what appears like a crater toward sthe portion of the town that was facing the ocean.

"So what are you thinking exactly?" one of the other rescue workers asks the firefighter.

"That an asteroid hit this place," the firefighter answers. "It would explain the crater shaped hole."

"No one saw anything in the sky the night before though."

"Well what else could it have been?"

\-----

In a diner somewhere in the middle of New York City, patrons are enjoying their breakfast. The TV in the corner suddenly plays some new flashes.

"We're sorry to interrupt this programming to bring you this urgent news report," the news reporter begins. "Late in the early morning, a devastating earthquake hit the beach side town of Point Pleasant. Destroying most of the town and sinking a large portion of it into the ocean."

This gets some reactions from the folks in the diner.

"However that's not all," the news reporter continues. "Not too long ago, we also received reports a tornado formed just off the shores and ripped through further other beach side towns in the Monmouth Beach and Long Branch areas."

"What is this the end of the world?" one of the partons asks.

"Maybe it's the government trying to manipulate the weather, and they overshot their goal," his friend beside him remarks.

\-----

Up in his highrise, Christina's adoptive father Kingston looks out his giant windows, overlooking Manhattan. The morning sun is shining bright against all the metal and glass buildings in his view. Though another noticeable sight catches his attention that's more noticeable for him. He notices in the distance the lights and power of the city is going off sections at a time until it finally reaches his part of the city.

The lights in his building go off and he looks around the place. Most people would think it's a rolling blackout, but Kingston knows better and already has a strong idea what it is. He just stands there and continues to look out his windows at the city in anticipation.

\-----

  
The lights then turns off inside the diner. "Oh what now? the cashier asks.

One of the diner partons is looking outside the big front diner windows. "Looks like a blackout. The other places don't have power too."

\-----

The morning New York commuters are honking their horns as traffic on the crowded streets have came to a stop. The traffic lights are off and vehicles on the intersections are attempting to pass while simultaneously trying not to hit one another.

The traffic gets louder as now many people are stuck in their vehicles honking their horns, and complaining about getting somewhere. Everyone is so angry that they are shouting vulgarities in the air, as if this will solve all the problems. It all adds to an already loud New York morning.

Just as the traffic at the intersection are attempting to carefully cross without hitting one another, the vehicles sudden flip to their sides and are pushed away to the side enough to make a lane. The same thing immediately happens to the other cars on that street. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes are pushed to the side in a line like they're falling dominos. Some vehicles are tipped over, others are still on their wheels.

Sirens are heard in the distance. It's a small convoy with the police car at the front being led by Christina. Another police car and a SWAT van are following shortly behind her. Christina has a rather emotionless gaze with a bit of a demeanor of someone enjoying a morning cruise as she continues using her powers to push and toss all the vehicles in her way to the side.

Christina continues through the busy New York streets without slowing down. She can see in the distance among the skyline is her father's highrise. Down on the streets, the lanes on the side of the road are piling up as Christina moves vehicle after vehicle out of her way. Many people are having difficulties getting out of their vehicles as passangers on the side lanes are wedged in between the parked cars and the vehicles closer to the middle lanes which are flipped on their side. Some of the bigger vehicles which are too big to be just moved to the side are outright thrown on top of the other vehicles.

Some of the residents on the sidewalks are panicking from the seemingly spontaneously tossed vehicles piling closer to the sidewalk. Others instead are amazed what just happened, and are gathering around the sites. A few tourists takes a picture of a city bus laying upside down on top of two cars. The tourists notice the sky is getting darker, and looks up to see flocks of thousands of birds in the sky. They start settling on the roof tops next to the local pigeons.

Over at the bottom of Kingston's high-rise, a business man steps into his luxury car waiting in the building's driveway, at the front of the building's main entrance. The car is leaving the driveway and about to enter into the main streets until the vehicle suddenly is tossed out of the driveway, flips through the air and lands upside down.

Christina's police car drives into the driveway but stops shortly after passing through the front portion along the sidewalk. The second police car and SWAT van follows fight behind her. They turned off their sirens about a block ago after getting through most of the morning traffic. The other two vehicles parks on the side of the road.

Christina steps out of the police car with the deputies and SWAT members following in her lead. She approaches them. "I want some alone time with my dad. Let me know if anyone tries to come in," Christina orders then looks up at all the birds in the sky. "They'll keep an eye out if any trouble starts coming this direction."

"Yes ma'am," they say in unison.

Christina looks at the SWAT members. "I'm taking these," she then proceeds to take a tactical shotgun from one member and a submachine gun from another member. "I want to fire some guns," she tells them.

Christina steps back into the police car to drive the rest of the distance into the driveway to the front entrance of Kingston's highrise. Once there she takes one of the portable radios with her and attaches it to the waistline of her jeans, and grabs the two firearms in each of her arms. She uses her powers to fling open the police door and close it behind her.

The front desk sees Christina walking into the building. He's quite alarmed at the sight of her wielding two rather big firearms. "Morning Miss Nickson," he greets.

"Is my father here?" Christina asks.

"Up in his suite," he answers with a smile.

"Good." Christina makes her way towards the elevators.

After she passes by him, he gets off his seat to take a closer look outside. He's not going to even question what's with the police and SWAT people outside, why their last guest's car just flipped out of the driveway, and why Christina has both a shotgun and a submachine gun. He suddenly turns to look at the elevators as the sound of the elevators moving and sees the lights in the elevator section is back on.

"What the?" he remarks. Now wondering how that specific section of the building is back up. "Must be the emergency generator."


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta reader angel85qcca over at fanfiction.net for going over this chapter of the story.

Up in his suite, Kingston is sitting on his chair, waiting almost anxiously for the inevitable. He hears the door open, looking over his shoulder: it's Christina.  
  
"Christina, I see you're back from Point Pleasant," he says in a soft tone.  
  
"Let’s cut to the chase, Daddy," Christina responds back abruptly.  
  
A fire suddenly combusts in the fireplace, giving better lighting to the dim room. Christina walks over to her father. "How long have you known?" She pauses. "That I'm the anti-Christ, that is?"  
  
"10 years now," Kingston answers without pause. He sees the guns Christina is holding in each hand. "You're going to kill me?"  
  
"No, not yet, at least," she answers. "I'm looking for answers."  
  
The recliner opposite from Kingston moves back. Christina takes off the portable police radio and sets it on the coffee table in front of them. She then places the firearms over her lap on the armrests. "When you abandoned me back at Point Pleasant, was that actually your decision or someone else's?"  
  
"When I heard you were washed ashore on that town, I sent Steve Leslie to go get you, but Lucas told me to call him back; that your real dad had other plans."  
  
"Well, real daddy really knew how to pick them," Christina remarks. "Well, what about my father? How did you meet him? How did you come to work for him? I want to know everything about him," she demands.  
  
"Well it started 18 years ago..." Kingston begins. "Back then I was just like anyone else in this city, just trying to make it by."  
  
*flashback*  
  
Kingston is living in a typical one-room apartment, eating dinner from a can of vegetable soup that he heated over the stove while watching TV from a small antenna TV set.  
  
Kingston grabs the mail from the couch besides him and proceeds to open the first envelope, quickly skimming over it. Kingston has an upset look on his face.

  
\-----

  
Kingston is in Central Park with a friend, Beth. "You don't look good today," she tells him.  
  
"I just found out the company had to lay off some workers, and I happened to be one of them," Kingston explains.  
  
"That must really suck," Beth responds back.  
  
"I've been having a lot of really bad luck lately," Kingston says.  
  
"Maybe you should try changing your luck?" Beth suggests.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, my friends and I have a ritual this upcoming weekend, maybe you would like to join us?" Beth replies.  
  
"You mean like witchcraft?" Kingston asks.  
  
Beth is about to say something, but then laughs a bit. "Actually yeah, it is witchcraft. Don't worry though," she reassures, "it's nothing evil. My friends and I do this a lot. It's called magic."  
  
"What is it supposed to do exactly?" Kingston questions.  
  
"Get the attention of good spirits who then help bring good fortune our way," Beth explains simply.  
  
Kingston takes in what he was just told. "Does it work?" he asks curiously.  
  
"I don't think it has worked yet, but you know what they say," Beth shrugs, "if at first you don't succeed, try and try again."  
  
Kingston thinks about it. "Why not? Where and who is having this thing?"

  
\-----

  
Kingston arrives at the meeting place; he's in Central Park and it's 10 pm. The location was near some trees, but also close enough to an open space so the group can have enough room for the ritual.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Kingston," Beth says to the others.  
  
The group greets Kingston. There were four other people, making the group total at six.  
  
"I'm new to this, so I'm not sure what to do," Kingston tells them.  
  
"Your part is simple, you just have to be part of this circle," Beth explains. "Alright everyone, take a seat."  
  
The group proceeds to follow the instructions. "Robert, did you bring a lucky charm?" Beth asks.  
  
"Sure did." Kingston goes into the backpack he had brought along with him to the meeting. He takes out a plastic jar with tiny holes poked into the lid filled with ladybugs inside. Next, he pulls out a single horseshoe. Kingston then moves onto digging through the contents of his pockets, pulling out some coins he found on the ground as well as a four-leaf clover in a small zip lock bag. He then loosens his jacket collar to open the hem of his shirt and proceeds to pulls out a necklace with a piece of jade tied around it.  
  
"Damn man, you really came prepared," one guy in the group remarks.  
  
"I wasn't sure which charms actually work, so I just brought them all," Kingston replied.  
  
"Good, just place them all down in front of you, Kingston," Beth tells him then looks at one of the other group members. "Robert, I believe it's your turn to draw the circle."  
  
"No problem." Robert stands up then grabs a bag another member hands him. He sprinkles the sand inside until it makes a complete circle around them.  
  
Robert wipes his hands down on his jeans once he's finished and takes his place back in the circle. Beth and another member start handing out candles around.  
  
"Just put this in front of you," one of the female group members besides Kingston tells him as she hands him a candle.  
  
The candle he receives is of a neat black and dark blue colour that's swirled together in an interesting design that fascinates Kingston as he inspects it. Someone pulls out a match then lights up the six candles in front of them.  
  
"Now, let's hold the crystals as we join hands," Beth instructs.  
  
Each member of the group takes out a crystal. The members besides Kingston shows him how they're supposed to hold the crystal on their palm; their hand underneath the back of the hand of the person next to them in a sort of chain pattern. Kingston holds the crystal the person to the left of him gave to place on top of his palm as he's holding the hand of the woman to the right of him.  
  
"Now that we're all joined together, I'll start the incantation," Beth begins.  
  
"I don't know what the incantation is," Kingston tells her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just be the only one saying it. During the incantation, your only job is to open your senses and to feel if any spirits are trying to connect with you," Beth instructs.  
  
"That's all I have to do?"  
  
"Let’s begin. I call upon the good spirits of the Earth..."  
  
Kingston doesn’t really remember the incantation to call the spirits Beth used, he just remembers staring up at the star as he attempts to make his senses hyper aware. Kingston had never really looked up at the night sky to notice the stars before.  
  
The whole ritual probably takes nearly half an hour, including the time they just sit and wait to see if they made contact with any spirits.  
  
Kingston looks at the black and blue candle standing in front of him as well as the crystal in his hand. "Who do these belong to?" Kingston asks.  
  
"The crystal is mine while the candle belongs to Beth," the group member besides Kingston tells him.  
  
"Could I borrow these? I promise I'll bring them back as soon as I am done with them," Kingston asks.  
  
"No problem, I trust you Kingston," Beth tells him.  
  
"As long as Beth trusts you I guess, just don't lose it," he says to Kingston.  
  
"I promise," Kingston confirms.

  
\-----

  
The next day, Kingston doesn't notice any change in his luck. Being quite impatient in his current state, he tries something else.  
  
Kingston walks up the stairwell and to the roof top of his apartment building. He sees the table and the lounge chairs in the center of the roof creating a sitting area. He looks up at the stars, and they look just as bright as they did the other night. He has the candle in one hand and he places it down on the rooftop table then pulls the borrowed crystal and a lighter from his pocket. He takes a seat in front of the candle on the table then lights it. Kingston leans back on the lounge chair until he's staring up at the stars again.  
  
He can feel the heat from the flame on his skin while he holds the crystal in his hand. Kingston takes some time to ease up and open his senses, seeing if he can feel anything reaching out to him.  
  
Kingston doesn’t know what to say, but he doesn’t feel like the silence is helpful. "Anyone out there? I don't know if there actually are any spirits or greater force out there that can change the direction of my life. However, if you're out there, I would really like some help right now," he speaks into the darkness.  
  
Kingston looks up at the stars, trying to sense or detect something, anything.  
  
Later that night, Kingston is sleeping in his bed when he is spontaneously awakened from his dreams. Not sure why he's suddenly up, he looks around the room for signs of what could have disturbed his rest, but he doesn’t see anything. He rolls over and attempts to fall asleep again.  
  
"You wanted a better life, Kingston?" a voice says.  
  
It startles Kingston who quickly sits up and turns on the lamp next to his bed. He looks around his room again to see if he missed something, if anyone is there. He sees no one and figures it must have been his dream.  
  
"You're not going to find me in the room, Kingston," the voice continues. Sounding just as hazy as when he first heard it.  
  
"Who's there?" Kingston asks the voice.  
  
"I'm in your head, Kingston. You wanted to find a way to improve your luck, well you've got my attention."  
  
"Wait, it worked?" Kingston says, confusion and surprise colouring his voice.  
  
"Two rituals back-to-back like that, you must be really desperate."  
  
"I am desperate," Kingston replies. "How real can you make things?"  
  
"I can make things _very_ real."  
  
"When will things get better, then?"  
  
"Soon. There's just one thing I want you to do for me," the voice says.  
  
"What's that?" Kingston asks as he looks around, fully awake now, trying to see if the voice might be coming from somewhere else.  
  
"I want you to be a father," the voice answers.  
  
"That's it? Sure, I'll do it."  
  
"Expect a visit," the voice finishes.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Kingston says into the dark, but the voice has vanished.

  
\-----

  
The next day there's a knock on the door. Kingston opens it to see an unfamiliar face.  
  
"Kingston Nickson?" he asks.  
  
"Yes?" Kingston answers hesitantly.  
  
"My name is Lucas Boyd, my employer sent me."  
  
"Come in," Kingston says, pleasantly surprised. He opens the door further for Boyd. "So, who is your employer? I sent quite a lot of resumes."  
  
"You'll remember him from last night," Boyd answers.  
  
That answer makes Kingston pause. "Say again?"  
  
"You know that voice that visited you last night and was in your head. Well, you agreed to be a father in exchange for your luck to change," Boyd explains.  
  
Kingston looks on, speechless.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, my boss always has his ways to reach out to people. I'm here to confirm the deal and to make sure if you want to go through with it."  
  
"To be a father?" Kingston asks.  
  
"That's right, a newborn baby girl," Boyd confirms.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kingston wonders out loud.  
  
"Nothing is _wrong_ with her. The boss just wanted a new environment for her."  
  
"Who are her parents, where are they? Is she his?" Kingston asks.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Kingston. He'll also want a better place for her to grow up in than this, so consider this a down payment."  
  
Boyd takes out a cheque book and writes it out. He peels off the cheque and hands it over to Kingston. The amount on the cheque reads "one hundred thousand dollars".  
"Is it a deal, then?" Boyd asks.  
  
"Yeah, it's a deal," Kingston says in both a bit of disbelief and uncertainty.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"By the end of the week, they delivered you to me," Kingston tells Christina.  
  
"Wait, so you have never actually seen my father?" Christina asks, astonished. How could someone just agree to becoming a father without meeting the person behind it?  
  
"Not directly, no. He sometimes comes to me as a voice in my head, sometimes maybe even pieces of a shadow, light or smoke comes alive and talks to me, but I never met him in the flesh or whatever his true form is."  
  
The police radio on the coffee table goes off, interrupting them. "Hey ma'am, we stopped someone who claims to know you," the SWAT captain says over the radio.  
  
The radio flies up into Christina's hand. "Put him on the radio," Christina orders.  
  
There's a brief pause before a voice crackles over the channel. "Hello, is this working?" Boyd says from the other end.  
  
"Boyd, you sound in better shape than when I last saw you," Christina answers into the radio.  
  
"Well your security force stopped my driver and I from going any further. Can you get these guys off my back, Chris?" Boyd requests.  
  
Christina smirks. "Give them back the radio."  
  
"Yes ma'am?" The SWAT captain's voice asks from the other end.  
  
"Let them in," Christina tells them. She looks at her father. "Guess Boyd is joining us soon. So, let’s get the cooks to make us breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Christina tells him casually. 

 

\-----

  
Later on, Christina, Kingston and Boyd sit in the dining area eating breakfast.  
  
"What did I tell you Kingston, eventually Chris here was going to embrace her destiny," Boyd tells Kingston proudly.  
  
"What's the next step in my dad's plan for Armageddon, Boyd?" Christina asks firmly.  
  
"Very upfront about these kind of things, aren't you Chris? I like that. Anyways, to answer your question, now that you're ready to take things to the next step, is that your father is going to send in other troops. They will bring in the other pieces of Armageddon. The generals, so to speak. You, Chris, are basically our secret weapon just to make sure no one tries to get in our way. We just have to wait for your old man to initiate the rest."  
  
"My father, my _real father_ that is, what does he look like?" Christina asks curiously.  
   
"I couldn't tell you that even if I wanted to. Never got the chance to see him myself," he answers.  
  
"You have never seen the Devil either? How did he contact you, then?" Christina questions.  
  
"At first, he sent someone to be his messenger, similar to what I was to Kingston at first," Boyd starts to explain. "Later on, he came to me in a variety of ways; sometimes speaking directly in my head, other times the objects or pictures or even my own reflection would talk to me. He was pretty creative, if not a bit too secretive."  
  
"So, no one here has actually _seen_ my real father."  
  
"Afraid not," Boyd answers. "We'll all be seeing his real form soon enough."  
  
Christina finishes off her breakfast and walks over to grab the two guns she had left on a coffee table.  
  
"Where are you going?" Boyd calls out.  
  
"Practicing my shooting skills," Christina answers. She walks over to the window and looks down onto the street.  
  
Christina had just started using teleportation recently. And it was other people, not herself, but now is the perfect time to try things for the first time. She sees the SWAT and police officers down on the street. One moment Christina is staring down on the streets, then after a quick flash of light, Christina is down on the streets with the SWAT and police officers.  
  
Several of the SWAT members jump back a bit at suddenly seeing Christina beside them. "Where did you come from?" one of them asks.  
  
"Trying out a new power," Christina answers boldly. "Hand me some of those tactical vests of yours, and ammunition and some paint too."

  
\-----

  
Christina is on the roof of a nearby building with five separate bulletproof vests pinned against the wall of the rooftop entrance. The vests all have a bullseye spray painted on them and Christina has the submachine gun in her hands. She starts unloading the rounds into the vests. She has the gun on single fire after the SWAT and police officers told Christina about the firing switches of the gun that change the firing rate as well as the safety switch. The first several rounds are hitting the concrete wall, but soon she at least starts hitting the vests.  
  
For someone who had never fired a gun before and was only given a few tips on how to shoot a firearm literally a few minutes before, Christina is doing pretty well. She's not hitting any of the bullseyes, but the shots are staying on the vest as pieces of blue fabric fall to the floor with each shot.  
  
About halfway into the submachine gun, Christina puts the weapon down on a weather vent where the tactical shotgun and spare ammunition lie. She picks up the shotgun and begins firing that at the targets. The protection vests really start tearing apart as pieces of blue nylon and Kevlar are flying off and bulging out of the vests. She keeps on firing until the shotgun goes empty. She tosses the shotgun on the weather vent next to the other gun and picks the submachine gun back up again. Bullets begin to fly again as Christina fires off into her five custom targets.

  
\-----

  
Somewhere beyond the reaches of these individuals, someone is watching all of this. Her ominous voice is heard. "Taking that, putting this in there. Let’s take that too... should this go in? Why not? I can always change it later on."

  
\-----

  
The submachine gun finally runs dry. The five vests are really torn up and Christina has hit the bullseyes a good number of times for a beginner.  
  
Christina notices something is wrong with the sky above of her; purple storm clouds are gathering in the direction of the Manhattan sky.  
  
Over in Kingston's high-rise, Boyd notices through the window the sky suddenly being blanketed by a strange storm. Electrical discharges can be seen traveling within the clouds, which is not a normal sight, and bright light appears in the room with them as Christina is suddenly in the room with them.  
  
"Any idea what that is?" Christina asks.  
  
"Oh, that's not your doing?" Boyd looks at Christina as she shrugs her shoulders. "This can only mean one thing then, your old man is dropping by."  
  
Boyd walks closer to the high-rise window and looks out at the storm. "Now this is going to be interesting."

  
\-----

  
**Chance Harbour**  
  
A fishing town located in the Northern Pacific coast around, ah screw it, it's Canada. The show is filmed in British Columbia, Canada and the only Chance Harbor in the real world is located in New Brunswick, Canada. So, it's in Canada along with a 'u' being in the word 'harbor'.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Faye Chamberlain asks as she looks up at the weird anomaly in the sky.  
  
She along with the members of her former circle Cassie, Melissa, Adam and Jake look at the weird storm in the sky.  
  
"Maybe we did something?" Cassie Blake replies back. “We did lose our circle, so it's possible some sort of accident is happening now.”  
  
"Doubt it," Adam comments. "I don't know any of us being able to make the sky purple like that. And is it normal to be seeing electricity moving along the clouds like that?"  
  
"Maybe a new group of powerful witch hunters?" Melissa suggests.  
  
"They don't usually try to let themselves be known like this," Jake chimes in.  
  
"If it is a new group of witch hunters, let’s hope they don't have any other tricks we've never seen before," Melissa comments.

  
\-----

  
**Mystic Falls**  
  
In a small town located in Virginia, Damon Salvatore gives a look up to the sky.  
  
"Okay, that does not look like a good sign." Damon looks back to his brother Stefan. "Did we just accidentally caused some big problem we'll need to fix?" Humour is covering the uncertainty he is feeling.  
  
"Nothing to my knowledge," Stefan says, his gaze on the sky. "Those electrical discharges in the clouds don't look good."  
   
The purple clouds reach Mystic Falls as the electric discharges and clouds expand to engulf the town beneath it. 


	3. Lost World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For any One Tree Hill fans, this is the chapter the characters are finally introduced. 
> 
> A/N 2: Special thanks to McMerder13 and currently SassyChip over at fanfiction.net for beta reading this chapter.

**Chance Harbour**  
  
Suddenly, everything pauses still. “Time to fix things to the way they should’ve been,” the ominous female voice says. The environment around the characters begin reversing in high speeds like the rewinding of a movie until finally, everything backs up and things are back to the beginning of the series. Time flows forward again.  
  
Cassie begins to panic when the engine catches on fire and the doors to her minivan didn’t open. “Come on Cassie, put it out.” Faye says, keeping the doors locked, hoping for Cassie’s innate magical abilities will surface and save herself.  
  
Adam arrives and tries to open the jammed door. Upon failing, he focuses his attention at the engine fire and after a while the flames manage to die down. Faye stands back and the look of disappointment is plain on her face when she realizes her plan didn’t work out as expected. Faye removes the spell on the doors and allows Adam to pull Cassie out of the vehicle. Carrying her in his arms, the new girl in town lets out coughs of smoke out of her lungs and looks at her savior.

  
\-----

  
Afterwards the two of them are sitting on the tailgate of Adam’s jeep, having a conversation about the encounter. The beautiful lake is right behind them. “I just don’t understand what happened,” Cassie tells him.  
  
“Car caught on fire,” Adam says, stating the obvious.  
  
“Thanks for saving me,” Cassie looks at him, a small smile running up her face.  
  
“Hey are you okay,” a voice asks them. They see it’s Diana running up to them. “What happened?”  
  
Adam stands up on his feet. “I think her engine blew.”  
  
“No way,” Diana remarks in disbelief.  
  
“That was something else,” Cassie remarks. “You saw it. It went up in flames.”  
  
Diana looks around and sees the two perpetrators of the incident, Faye and Melissa, walking away from the Boathouse Grill.  
  
“I’m going to call my grandmother,” Cassie tells them, digging into her purse for her cellphone.  
  
“Um no, no no, you shouldn’t do that,” Diana’s eyes fall onto Adam tells then looks at Adam. “Adam, why don’t you take Cassie home?”  
  
“No,” Cassie brushes off that idea as she continues to sit on the tailgate.  
  
“Oh no, it’s okay,” Diana insists. “This is my boyfriend by the way. He’s cool.”  
  
Time suddenly pauses again. “No, no,” the ominous female voice says as she’s watching this. “Let’s correct this.”  
  
Then out of the paused image of Diana and Adam, a bunch of windows that’s lined up together like film reel appears right over them. The window reel is quickly pulled to certain points and various events in their lives is beginning to get quickly altered and changed.  
  
Another point in the series is then played out.  
  
It’s morning and Melissa and Nick just woken up in bed together. Nick begins to put his pants back on. Nick grabs his pants from the beside and begins putting them back. Melissa tries to kiss him on the neck, but Nick brushes her off. He gets off the bed and stands up. “Did things work out with Cassie and you girls?”  
  
“Us girls?” Melissa remarks. “You’re a part of this too.” Melissa steps out of Nick’s bed and quickly dresses. “And no, I think Faye’s monsoon scared the crap out of her.”  
  
Suddenly again everything stops and all stands still. “And this I definitely need to fix,” the ominous female voice remarks.  
  
Two more image window reels, one highlighting Melissa in various points of her life in one of them and the other highlighting Nick’s life, appears above them. “Okay time to make things the way they originally were supposed to be,” the female voice says. “After these two, I got one more here, then I can move on to the others.”

  
\-----

  
Somewhere in a field, Brooke Davis opens her eyes to the sound of cars driving by. The image of a clear blue sky comes into her focus and she smells the scent of evergreen. Brooke turns her head to the side to where the car sounds are coming from. She sees a highway, and in the background of it is a crystal-clear lake with luscious forests surrounding it, leading to a mountain in the horizon.  
  
"Okay this is not Tree Hill or New York," Brooke says out loud to herself realizing the obvious.  
  
Brooke looks around, and sees her purse is still with her. She stands up looking around trying to familiarize herself with the surroundings when she spots a figure on the field not too far away from her. She takes off running as the figure comes closer into her view. It's Rachel, and from the looks of it, is sleeping down on the grass.  
  
Brooke shakes Rachel up. to make sure. "Rachel... Rachel... wake up."  
  
"Not now Brooke, I was drinking and stayed up too late the other night," Rachel tells her while also moving her arm in a "go away" motion.  
  
"Rachel open your eyes and look around," Brooke responds back.  
  
Rachel opens her eyes and immediately had to put her hand in front of her eyes to help block the bright morning sun from entering. She grimaced a bit before looking around, taking in her surroundings. "What are we doing here? Where is here anyways?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself," Brooke answers. "Just woke up in this field a few minutes like you did, Rachel."  
  
Rachel sits up. "Anyone else we know here with us?"  
  
"I'll look around," Brooke tells her before trekking off around the place.  
  
She spots some objects in the distance and decides to run up to them out. There is a broken-down fence nearby and she's noticing a couch right next to it. Brooke looks over the couch and sees both Haley and Nathan asleep on it.  
  
"Guys," Brooke begins shaking Haley on the shoulder.  
  
Haley lets out a groan before opening her eyes. She sees they're outside. Suddenly she sits up and starts darting her head back and forth. "Where are we Brooke?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Brooke tells her.  
  
Haley goes to wake up Nathan who’s resting his head on the other side of the couch. "Nathan, wake up," she shakes him.  
  
Nathan opens his eyes as his wife tells him to, and takes a few seconds to take in his surroundings. "I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?"  
  
"I don't know, did you?" Haley glares at him.  
  
"Nothing I can think of to have gotten us here," Nathan said. "Where ever here is. Are we even in America?"  
  
"Don't know. Do any of you guys remember if you parked a car nearby?" Brooke asks them.  
  
"Last I remember, Haley and I were returning home from dinner," Nathan answers.  
  
"I am starting to remember that too," Haley acknowledges.  
  
"Well, Rachel and I are having the same problem, we don't know how we got here," Brooke tells them.  
  
"Rachel's here too?" Haley rolls her eyes.  
  
"Hey Brooke!" Heads turn around at the sound of Rachel's voice in the distance. "Brooke get over here. Found some more."  
  
Haley and Nathan looks fine, so Brooke rushes to Rachel's location voicing is coming from. She begins to make out a familiar figure next to Rachel as she gets closer. It’s Lucas Scott.  
  
"Lucas?" Brooke says as she approaches him.  
  
"Hey Brooke," he raises his arm up to signal her.  
  
Brooke reaches them. "Where were you? Didn't see you."  
  
"I was in those tall grasses over there." Lucas says and looks in the direction of the tall grasses. "Do any of you guys know how we got here?"  
  
"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Rachel answers.  
  
Brooke looks around and notices someone lying on their side, on top of the roots underneath a tree. Brooke rushes over to that figure. She has a good guess who it might be; her guess turns out to be right.  
  
The woman lying next to the tree begins to wake at the sound of someone calling out her name. "Peyton! Peyton Sawyer," she hears Brooke calling out.  
  
Peyton opens her eyes and sees Brooke coming towards her. "Brooke?" Peyton says as she begins to sit up and begins to leans against the tree trunk.  
  
Brooke makes it to Peyton. "You have any memories of yesterday?"  
  
"What happened?" Peyton asks before quickly begins looking around. “Where are we?"  
  
"No, I have no clue what a happened to have gotten us here. Where is this?"  
  
"I don’t have the faintest clue," Brooke tells while looking around for anything that would tip them off on their location.  
  
"Okay, I've done enough napping against these trees." Peyton begins to stand up on her feet. "Let’s figure out where here is."  
  
The six of them eventually gather around. "Alright I think the first question we should ask ourselves here is," Lucas starts, "does anyone here have any idea how we got here?"  
  
"Don't look at me, I stayed home last night and just watched a movie." Brooke blurts out.  
  
"Passed out on the bed after spending all day trying to write some songs," Peyton gives what she recalls.  
  
"I spent all night partying," says Rachel. "Normally I'll just call Brooke or someone calls a taxi for me. I assume the latter happened."  
  
"Nathan and I discussed having dinner the other night, and nothing sticks out of the norm," Haley adds.  
  
Lucas looks at his brother. "Nathan?"  
  
"What Haley said, though I remember the two of us were driving home."  
  
"Wait a minute, our cars!" A thought hit Rachel. "If one of us drove the rest of us here, there's bound to be a car nearby."  
  
"There might also be other people we know who's still sleeping somewhere nearby," Haley adds.  
  
"So what's the plan? We search around for 15 minutes and see if we can find a car we might've came here by or if anyone else we know might be here?" Lucas questions.  
  
"Wait! What's one mistake characters in horror movies always forget to do?" Brooke says. The others look at Brooke. "Simply call for help." Brooke digs into her purse.  
  
"Good thinking," Rachel compliments. "Who else has a cellphone on them?"  
  
Rachel begins searching herself. "I don't have my purse on me, but..." she finds something in her pockets. "I still got my wallet at least. That will come in handy."  
  
Brooke dials an emergency contact number. "The number you are trying to contact is not in service. Please make sure the number is correct, and dial again. Thank you for-" Brooke hangs up and goes for another number.  
  
"None of the numbers are working for me either," Lucas tells them.  
  
"Same," Peyton confirms.  
  
"Come on," Brooke says as she punches in another number. "The number you are trying to contact is not in service-" she quickly closes her phone and lets out a groan. "What's happening?"  
  
"Depending how far we are, the numbers we are calling might be considered long distance number, and won't work from this location," Haley suggests.  
  
"How about we try searching around as Lucas suggested earlier," Nathan reminds them.  
  
"How about we break into four groups? One group checks along the highway. Others go over there," Lucas turns around and points to the direction Peyton was found. He then points to the direction Nathan and Haley were found. "Someone checks that direction, and last group checks back there around the tall grass area where I was. We'll have all four corners covered and we meet up in 15 minutes back here."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Peyton begins to walk off. "I'll take the highway."  
  
"I'll go with Peyton," Brooke tells them.  
  
"Guess Nathan and I will check there," Haley points to the tree area Peyton was found.  
  
"I'm taking the fields Lucas," Rachel tells him. "If anyone is hiding in those tall grasses and tries to grab me, there won't be anywhere for them to take me."  
  
"So I'm taking that direction, I see." Lucas looks over to the direction Nathan and Haley were found.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
The six of them regroup back again. "So, anyone found anything?" Lucas asks.  
  
"Nope," Rachel answers coldly.  
  
"We saw nothing," Peyton speaks for herself and Brooke.  
  
Nathan just shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Guess we just walk along that highway until we see the next sign telling us where is the nearest town," Haley suggest. "Or hope someone is willing to stop for us."  
  
"At least we know it's just the six of us here," Brooke comments.  
  
"Let’s get moving then," Peyton says. "No point standing around here."  
  
The six of them begin trekking along the highway.

  
\-----

  
Not too long after, unexpectedly a tour bus slows down and stops on the side of the road next to where the six of them are.  
  
"Well that's fortunate for us," Rachel states.  
  
The door opens and the driver says something to them in a foreign language. Lucas, Nathan and Haley rush to the door.  
  
"What's he saying?" Lucas asks the other two.  
  
Brooke, Peyton and Rachel rush up to them, and listen to what the driver is trying to ask them. "You're a teacher now tutor girl, what's he's saying?" Brooke asks to Haley.  
  
"I'm not bilingual Brooke," Haley replies back with an unflattering look.  
  
"Is there anyone inside that bus who speaks English?" Rachel yells out.  
  
It doesn't take long before a male passenger walks to the door area and looks at the six wandering strangers. "Hey there, did I hear you guys speaking English?"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," Rachel says relieved. "Yeah we all speak English and not even sure where we are."  
  
"You guys are in Sweden," he tells them.  
  
"Sweden?" Lucas says surprised.  
  
"Yeah Sweden. Anyways the driver was asking if you guys are stranded because he can drop you guys off at the nearest town if you are."  
  
"Yeah, we're stranded, and that would be great... if the driver doesn't mind dropping us off at the nearest town," Rachel says back to him with a smile.  
  
The passenger speaks to the driver, then the driver gives them a "come in" gesture. "He says hope aboard," the male passenger tells them.  
  
The six of them hop onto the bus relieved and thanks the driver. They look for any empty seats on the bus.  
  
Rachel digs into her pocket for her wallet. “Here let me give the driver something for his troubles. Hope he doesn’t mind some American currency.”  
  
Rachel opens up her wallet to see she has foreign money in her wallet with the US money. “Huh?” Rachel says surprised then at the passenger who helped them. “Hey is this Swedish money?”  
  
He looks at it. “Yes it is.”  
  
“How much would be a good amount to tip the bus driver?” Rachel asks. “What’s your name by the way?”  
  
“William,” the passenger tells her.  
  
While Rachel is sorting out with amount with William, the others are taking some seats.  
  
Further down the bus Haley and Nathan found single seats behind one another after there was no empty pair of seats. Peyton is seated next to an elderly lady, Lucas is seated next to an elementary school age boy and Brooke is seated next to a hot, blonde woman.  
  
Brooke looks at the blonde woman and gives her a smile. "Hey there. European women must be prettier in person than I thought," Brooke comments.

  
"Thanks," the woman responds back.  
  
"Oh, you speak English?," Brooke says surprised.  
  
"I know some, I've been to the UK several times."  
  
"Brooke, nice to meet you," she introduces herself.  
  
"Isabelle," she tells her.

  
\-----

  
**Mystic Falls**  
  
Stefan opens his eyes, and finds himself lying on the side of the road next to his car. He gets up on his feet and looks around.  
  
Damon is beginning to stand up too, behind their car. "Okay what just happened?" he grumbles, and rubs his eyes.  
  
"Last I remembered, that weird, purple electrical storm covered up the town," Stefan answers.  
  
Damon looks around the place. "Well everything looks fine. Which is strange because you think there would be damage causes from something like that.”  
  
A police car rolls up to them. Matt steps out of the driver seat in uniform as Bonnie comes out from the other side. "Hey guys, did you see that weird storm?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yeah we saw that," Stefan replies back then looks at Bonnie. "Any ideas if you might have had anything to do with it?"  
  
"Don't look at me," Bonnie tells Stefan. "Matt and I were on the road when we saw those strange storm clouds too. Next thing we knew, we woke up and our car was on the side of the road."  
  
"Guess we should be lucky no other car collided with us when we were passed out," Matt adds.  
  
They look around town and can see civilians passed out on park benches beginning to wake up, others on the sidewalk getting back up to their feet, and patrons who can be seen passed out through the store front windows are starting to wake up.  
  
"Looks like everyone else in town was passed out too," Damon comments. "Did those weird storm clouds put everyone in Mystic Falls to sleep or something?"  
  
"Why would they do that?" Stefan questions.  
  
An idea pops into Matt's head. "Maybe they wanted to take something while we were all out." Bonnie, Stefan and Damon get concerned looks on their faces. "Everyone let’s get back. Check if anything important might be missing."

  
\-----

  
**Sweden**  
  
The tour bus parks in the middle of a small nearby town.  
  
The six of them steps off the bus. "Alright guys, since we're somehow in Sweden, I figure the best course of action would be to find either a police station or even a post office to first know which part of Sweden we're in, and to try and make a long distance call back home," Haley proclaims. "And then we can report our story if there's a police station nearby."  
  
Everyone agrees it sounds good. They look around and notice lots of the signs and places around town are not written in English. "Now does anyone know how to read any of these signs?" Brooke asks.  
  
Silence. Everyone shrugs their shoulders with uncertainty.  
  
As if on cue, William steps out of the bus. "Oh, hey dude," Lucas starts. "We're having trouble reading what anything says around here."  
  
"What are you guys searching for?" William asks.  
  
"We're trying to find any place where we can make a long distance phone call," Lucas tells him.  
  
"And maybe someone to report to on why all six of us don't know how we went from America to Sweden," Rachel adds.  
  
"No problem," William says to them. He looks around the small town for a bit before he approaches a civilian coming out of a store. He chats with the civilian for a while until he returns to the six of them with a smile. "Alright I'm told if you guys walk down the busy street over there," William points. "Then turn left, you'll see a sheriff station. Can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Lucas tells him before the six of them head off to the sheriff station.  
  
"Remember guys, the bus leaves in 3 hours if you want to head to the city," he reminds them.  
  
Brooke looks back and waves at him. "Thanks man." He waves back.  
  
She looks back at her former Tree Hill classmates. "So, guys, , while we were on the bus, I've been thinking of how we might have gotten here," Brooke begins, "And I think I figured it out."  
  
"What might that be?" Peyton asks curiously.  
  
“No one saw a car or any vehicles that might have gotten us here. Nothing is missing, no one is holding us for ransom as far as we can tell, and we just happen to be half way across the world,” Brooke assesses their situation. “We were abducted by aliens.”  
  
Haley gives Brooke a look. “Brooke I’m certain we weren’t abducted then just dropped off in a foreign country by aliens.”  
  
“Okay then how did we get here Haley?” Brooke challenges.  
  
“We were-” Haley begins then realizes she can’t think of an explanation that isn’t less outrageous than Brooke’s aliens theory, “I’m sure it’s something more plausible and down to Earth than aliens.  
  
“But you can’t think of anything better than aliens,” Brooke says confidently, “so does that mean I’m at least a little close?”  
  
Brooke looks around the town and sees a poster of a model in her bra and panties on a poster through the glass window of a clothing store. It gets Brooke’s attention and that horny feeling goes through her head and body again.  
  
“Something catch your eyes Brooke?” a voice snaps Brooke out of it. She sees it’s Rachel. “Something in that store you really like?” Rachel asks in a teasing tone.  
  
“I’m just curious about the clothes in that store,” Brooke answers insincerely. She flashes a smile to try and make it look more sincere.

  
\-----

  
**Point Pleasant**  
  
A firefighter is leading the Kramers through the messy streets of what remains of the town. “Sorry for not being able to bring a car or anything to help carry you people, but the emergency vehicles we brought were limited and we didn’t want to risk bringing them this close ground zero,” the firefighter explains.  
  
“It’s... okay,” Meg says the last word hesitantly as her husband has his arms around both her and the firefighter to help guide Ben through the wreckage  
  
“You’ll want to watch your step. The sand underneath your feet could easily collapse this close to the crater,” the firefighter warns them.  
  
Judy looks off to the side. The sight of a concrete street leading into the ocean greets her. A car tilting over the edge gives way and falls into the water. Judy peaks further over the edge and can see the car stopping shortly after landing on the roof of buildings underneath the water, which becomes more apparent as the sun rises higher in the sky. The whole sight of it all is very surreal.  
  
The sound of screeching metal gets Judy’s attention. “Watch out folks,” she hears the firefighter’s voice call out. She sees a light post falling over as the ground underneath it cracks up, however the light post stops as it looks like the ground on one side is still solid and holding it up.  
  
“Alright everyone let’s quickly move while it’s still up,” the firefighter instructs. They move around the light post while it’s still standing up in an angle.  
  
**New York**  
  
“Fifty dollars on Morris,” Boyd says.  
  
Boyd, Kingston and Christina are in a large room in the high-rise. They’re watching two of the SWAT officers with batons standing face to face against each other like they’re in a gladiator arena battle. Or as Jim Carrey from Cable Guy puts it, Spock battling Kirk. The two of them  
quickly charge at each other and begin clashing their batons.  
  
“You’re doing all of this Christina?” Kingston asks.  
  
“Since you weren’t around to see my development back at Point Pleasant dad, a couple of new things about your baby girl: I have many powers now as you can guess, one is that I can control things, and it’s not just people either, watch this...”  
  
Christina looks over to the end of the building where an awning window can be opened above a larger window. The awning window opens up in the fashion of a mailbox. A seagull flies on top of the edge of the window and then slides into the opening. It then flies towards Christina and picks up a shotgun shell on the table in its beak. Christina holds up the shotgun with the barrel pointed towards the floor. The seagull then places the shotgun shell into the ammo feeder slot of the gun, loading it up. She then looks at a nearby orange tree in a rather large pot. The plant starts to turn brown and shriveled up until it fully decays.  
  
Kingston then hears the wall cracking. He sees a metal cable ripping its way out of the drywall like it’s a living thing. He then hears a hissing sound coming out of the cable and he now recognizes it as the gas line. The two SWAT officers stop momentarily and look at the gas cable pointing in their direction.  
  
“Keep on fighting,” Christina instructs them.  
  
Kingston has a bad thought of what might be happening next. “Christina, don’t-”  
  
A sparks emits in front of the gas line and the cable shoots out flames like a flame thrower. Kingston jumps back a bit until the flames were stopped from going any further before reaching the two SWAT officers. Then it swerves and moves towards Christina, she extends out her arm and opens her palm. The flames gather themselves to form a large fireball at least the size of a beach ball floating above Christina’s hand.  
  
Unexpectedly, Christina picks up the shotgun with her other hand and shoots one of the SWAT officers. The sudden action startles Kingston.  
  
“Don’t worry daddy, we still got use for them. Just wanted to show off my other trick,” Christina tells Kingston.  
  
Christina looks at the SWAT officer as he lies dead on the floor with an open torso wound on him. Kingston then notices that the blood coming out of the SWAT officer begins to move the opposite direction up his body. Meanwhile as this was happening, Kingston also notices the large fireball in Christina’s other hand begins to compress, getting brighter as it gets tighter. As this was happening all the leaked blood from the SWAT officer is making its way back to the open wound of the officer. The blood returns back into the officer’s chest and the wounds begin to close. Eventually, it shrinks to the size of a baseball and is as bright as a miniature sun.  
  
Christina looks back at the orange tree. It begins to turn green again with a very luscious appearance to it. The branches grow longer than what they originally look like that a tangerine orange even sprouts out from one of them. Christina has the bright condense fireball float up in the air as she approaches and grabs the tangerine orange. She puts the shotgun down on the table as she tries out the orange. She sees the gas line cable which reattaches itself into the wall.  
The condense fireball in the air begins to disappear as well.  
  
“What do you think Kingston?” Boyd says.  
  
“I think even though I had an idea what I was getting myself into when this all began, and knew what you were for over ten years now, despite all of that, I only ever see a sweet girl in all the eighteen years I raised you, Christina,” Kingston answers. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there to be with you when you most needed me, Chris. Now that I am allowed to be a part of your life again, I want to be there for you, regardless what path you choose Christina.”  
  
“Noble sentiments Kingston,” Boyd tells him. “Just don’t try to change what she is. Remember we all are supposed to be on the same side.”  
  
**Point Pleasant**  
  
The Kramers are being led towards the chosen extraction location, and in this case, it was the area of the town around the church.  
  
“Meg!” a voice calls out.  
  
Meg and Judy looks in the direction of the voice and sees it’s Sheriff Logan Parker. The Kramers rush over to where Logan is.  
  
“Get the paramedics here,” the firefighter yells.  
  
Two paramedics standing around an ambulance parked next to the church move towards the Kramers. Sara is seen stepping out of the church immediately after.  
  
“What happened to Ben?” Logan asks.  
  
“Long story, how about we get someone to help me with my eyes first?” Ben responds back.  
  
“We’re right here sir,” one of the paramedics says as the two of them take Meg and Judy’s place in holding Ben. They begin to escort him to where the ambulance is.  
  
“If you two are hungry, I’m sure food is being served where those tents are,” the firefighter tells them. “I’ll probably have to go back out there again soon, you two are fine from here?”  
  
“Yeah, thank you,” Megs tells him.  
  
Sarah approaches Meg and Judy once the others step away from them. “Be honest with me, was this Christina’s doing?”  
  
“Yeah it was,” Judy tells her straight.  
  
“Was Jesse there too?” Sarah adds.  
  
Meg just nods her head. “Where is he?” Sarah asks. Preparing for what kind of bad news is coming up.  
  
“Last we saw him, he was on the floor of our home,” Judy tells Sarah. “Christina killed him.”  
  
“How could that be?” Sarah begins to question. “Jesse is supposed to be able to come back alive if you kill him.”  
  
“Well he looked pretty dead last we saw him. He got rammed in the neck with the knife he stabbed Christina with,” Judy explains.  
  
“The ritual wasn’t finished, so it failed to kill her,” Sarah says, getting stressed out. “We can still go get Jesse and try again then.”  
  
“Sarah, we had to get out of there quickly when Christina caused the earthquake,” Meg tells her. “Our house collapsed. Even if Jesse did survive, he’s currently buried underneath the wreckage that use to be our home. We won’t even be able to get to him until the rescue crew goes back and clears the area.”  
  
The news begins to hit Sarah hard. “I’m sorry,” Meg says to Sarah.  
  
“What about the weird storm that passed over us?” Sarah adds. “I’ve never seen or heard of a storm like that before. Could that be a sign of the upcoming Apocalypse?”  
  
Meg gives Sarah a bewildered look. “Your guess is as good as ours.”  
  
“Any idea where Christina went?” Sarah asks.  
  
“No idea,” Meg answers.  
  
“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Judy remarks. “Just follow the path of destruction.”


End file.
